


What have you done to these lights?

by Flyingintospace



Series: 25 Days of Christmas Fluff [9]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 20:51:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5389847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flyingintospace/pseuds/Flyingintospace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carey's helps the Gally's decorate their house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What have you done to these lights?

Carey Price was a amazing hockey player with a unwavering ability to read what was going on around him and a knack for stopping a player baring down on him without breaking a sweat. But right now, at this very moment he was staring down at a tangle of cords and was convinced he was missing something.

"Gally! What have you done to these lights."

Branden's head appeared around the corner of the house, "Chucky put them away last year. Ask him."

Carey sighed wondered why he had agreed to help them decorate their house. He sighed again and went back to the task at hand. Ten minutes later he was convinced he had this figured out and he yanked on one of the cords that seemed to be stuck on something.

He soon discover that it was stuck on his foot and as he yanked on it he ended up in the snow bank.

He yelped as the cold snow got into his coat collar and Alex and Brendan came running.

Alex burst into laughter as he saw him.

Brendan thankfully came to his aid, untangling his foot and helping him out of the snow.

"Thanks for untangling the lights," Alex said, gathering up the lights. "Didn't ever think that it was going to be possible."

He started towards the house and let out his own yelp as a snowball hit the back of his neck.

Needless to say the decorating was put on hold as the snowball war was on.


End file.
